finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Besaid
Besaid Island is a location from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is a small island at the southernmost point of the world of Spira. Tidus washes ashore on the beach following his second encounter with Sin. The island features a large beach and seaport, a small village surrounded by forests and waterfalls, and Besaid Temple. In the English localization, Besaid is . Locations *Besaid Beach and Port *Besaid Lake *Besaid Village *Besaid Temple Secret Areas ;Besaid Falls Treasure lies beneath one of the bridges. In Final Fantasy X, the player must enter through airship. In X-2, Yuna can simply jump from a small space just before the first bridge. ;Besaid Cave (Final Fantasy X-2) Introduced in Chapter 1 as a new area in Spira to be explored in Final Fantasy X-2, the completion of its mission is required to advance in the game. To the first right of the cave, just after the entrance/exit, there is a wall guarding a treasure - its lock can be broken with four ciphers. Quests ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Gunner's Gauntlet Gunner's Gauntlet is a minigame where the player must kill monsters and make it in time to the end of the track. It becomes available in Chapter 2. The better the player's score, the better rewards they can reap. Alternate version of the game is also available for play within the Cloister of Trials later on in the game. Chocobo Treasures Sending a chocobo to Besaid to look for treasures finds the following items (depending on the chocobo's level): Missions Where's Wakka :This is a compulsory mission in Chapter 1 required to complete the game. Wakka sure is acting weird. And now he's gone off to some cave? Gather clues from the villagers and track him down! Maybe you'll find treasure along the way... *'Objective': Find Wakka, and maybe something else... *'Unlock': Becomes available when the party returns to the Celsius after Outrun the Leblanc Syndicate. *'Reward': White Mage dressphere, Besaid Sphere and Protection Halo Garment Grid. Run the Gunner's Gauntlet :This is not a compulsory mission. Gun down fiends and make your way to the beach within the time limit! Score high and put Beclem's score to shame. *'Objective': Score more then 500 points and make your way to the beach. *'Unlock': Becomes available when the party returns to the Celsius after they hand over the 'Awesome Sphere' in Chapter 2. *'Reward': Enigma Plate Garment Grid. Episode Complete To get Episode Complete for the Besaid area the player must view CommSphere scenes until Beclem mentions his departure in Chapter 4. This is possible after finding Tobli in the Moonflow. In Chapter 5 the player will find Beclem at the dock and get the War Buddy sphere to give to Wakka, completing the Besaid episode. It is not necessary to visit Besaid in Chapter 2 or participate in the Gunner's Gauntlet to achieve Episode Complete. Treasure ''Final Fantasy X'' *Antidote x2 *Moon Crest (found in alcove on beach) *Potion x2 (talk to Botta twice) *200 gil (talk to Keepa twice) *Potion x3 (talk to Jassu twice) *Phoenix Down (underwater) *Hi-Potion (underwater) *Antidote x2 (underwater) *Ether (talk to man in long pants on docks) *Seeker's Ring (talk to priest on the docks) *400 gil (talk to the man in tan shorts on the docks) *Phoenix Down x3 (talk to woman in brown on docks) *Remedy (talk to boy on docks) *Dragoon Lance (Besaid Falls secret area) *Victorious (input password VICTORIOUS on airship) *Murasame (input password MURASAME on airship) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chapter 1 *Chocobo Wing x2 *Hi-Potion *1000 gil Chapter 2 *Wall Ring *Hi-Potion x2 *1500 gil Chapter 3 *Moon Bracer *X-Potion *2500 gil Chapter 5 *Twilight Rain (under a bridge at the waterfalls) *X-Potion x2 *3500 gil *Raging Giant Garment Grid (find second set numbers to access second area of the Cave, Besaid Key is required, can also be acquired in Chapter 5). Enemy Formations ''Final Fantasy X'' Water *Piranha (1), Piranha (2) *Piranha (1) x3, Piranha (2) *Piranha (1), Piranha (2), Piranha (3) Land *Dingo, Condor, Water Flan *Condor, Water Flan *Dingo, Condor *Dingo, Water Flan *Water Flan *Dingo (tutorial) *Condor (tutorial) *Water Flan (tutorial) *Garuda (only two during tutorials) *??? (Boss) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Note: Watcher-A, R, and S will only appear before the Machina Panzer boss is defeated. Chapter 1= *Iron Giant *Coyote, Purpurea *Coyote x2 *Coyote, Flan Azul *Purpurea *Chocobo *Chocobo, Coyote, Flan Azul *Chocobo, Flan Azul *Chocobo, Coyote x2 *Coyote x4 |-|Chapter 2= *Purpurea x2 *Flan Azul x2 *Coyote x4 *Iron Giant *Coyote, Purpurea x2 *Chocobo, Coyote, Flan Azul *Chocobo, Coyote x3 *Coyote, Flan Azul, Purpurea *Coyote x3 *Coyote x2, Flan Azul *Chocobo *Chocobo, Flan Azul *Chocobo, Coyote x2 |-|Chapter 3= *Barbuta x2, Chocobo *Varan x2 *Cephalotus *Barbuta, Cephalotus, Watcher-R *Gemini *Barbuta, Chocobo *Barbuta, Cephalotus *Cephalotus, Watcher-S *Barbuta x2 *Cephalotus, Chocobo *Malboro *Gemini, Watcher-A *Chocobo *Malboro, Watcher-S *Barbuta x2, Watcher-A |-|Chapter 5= *Gemini *Malboro *Dolmen *Barbuta, Cephalotus *Barbuta x3 *Cephalotus *Cephalotus x2 *Chocobo *Barbuta, Chocobo *Barbuta x2, Chocobo *Cephalotus x2, Chocobo *Gemini, Watcher-A *Malboro, Watcher-S *Barbuta, Cephalotus, Watcher-R *Barbuta x3 *Varan x2, Watcher-A *Dolmen, Watcher-S Musical Themes Final Fantasy X, "Besaid Island" is the theme for the Besaid Island, and was composed by Masashi Hamauzu. The piece was one of sixteen tracks selected from the original soundtrack to be rearranged by Hamauzu in the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy X album. "The Blitzers" plays on the beach after Tidus meets the Aurochs. In Final Fantasy X-2, "Besaid" is the new theme for the Besaid Island, including the village, and was composed by Noriko Matsueda and Takahito Eguchi. It is a calm track which starts as a piano solo, but later more instruments appear although the piano is the main instrument. Certain parts of "Besaid" are integrated into "Epilogue - A Reunion!". Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV One of the original servers of ''Final Fantasy XIV was named Besaid. It was the most popular server at the time. Currently, it is part of the Balmung server along with Fabul. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy One of the rooms from the Online Lobby in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy is named Besaid. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Besaid is present as a room for preset characters of the game's Multiplayer Mode Online Lobby. Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Mobile'' The Besaid and Kilika islands form a stage in this crossover between Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy. Gallery Etymology The word "Besaid" is derived from word beside which describes island's calm and passive nature. Trivia *In Final Fantasy X-2, the good ending shows a crowd on the beach of Besaid. This is strange considering the size of the village and the low numbers of people met in Final Fantasy X and its sequel. References de:Besaid es:Besaid fr:Besaid vi:Besaid Category:Islands Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations